sengokujidai_periodfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuyumi Tsukihime
|romaji = Tsukihime Fuyumi |alias = Moon Maiden Turtle Maiden Winter Moon Maiden (冬月の姫 Fuyudzuki no Hime) |nicknames = Fuyu-chan (By Ieyasu and Yoko) Stupid sister (By Natsumi and Ryuuda) Mistress Fuyumi (By servants of the Tsukihime Family) |species = Human (with Demigoddess ancestry) |gender = Female |age = 16 |birth_date = August 7th (Leo) |hair_color = Silver Pink |eye_color = Light Blue |relatives = Kaguyahime (Ancestor) Miyatsuko Tsukihime (Grandfather) Taketori Tsukihime(Father) Himeko Tsukihime (Mother) Kamehime Tsukihime (Eldest Sister) Natsumi Tsukihime (Older Sister) Harumi Tsukihime (Older Sister) Akimi Tsukihime (Older Sister) |occupation = Second-Year Student Student Council |affiliations = Three Great Families Tsukihime House Shiranui Residence Hiei Academy Student Council |status = Alive |technique_name = Fuyuzuki |rank = A+-rank}} Fuyumi Tsukihime (月姫冬美 Tsukihime Fuyumi) is the main female protagonist of the Sengoku-jidai series. The heiress of the Tsukihime Family of the Three Great Families, she is an second-year student at Hiei Academy and the one who introduced Ieyasu Tokugawa to both the supernatural world and his heritage. Appearance Fuyumi is a beautiful young woman of fair complexion, shorter than Ieyasu and Yoko with long pinkish-silver hair reaching her waist and light blue eyes. Most of the time, she is seen dressed in the uniform of her school, which resembles a white sailor uniform that has a black collar and black cuffs that has white horizontal stripes, an orange-colored tie hanged from the edges of her collar, a short black skirt that has a single white stripe, long black socks that has a green-colored ribbon around her upper thigh, and a pair of navy-colored shoes. For someone her age, she has been noted for having a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with enormous, bouncy breasts. Personality Fuyumi normally displays a calm demeanor, preferring to remain quiet when around others. However, she is prone to outbursts whenever faced with inappropriate situations such as finding erotic magazines under Ieyasu's bed (despite Fuyumi herself being on top of them while he slept). Despite this, she is also caring and affectionate as she appreciates the kindness from Ieyasu, Ren and Ryujirou, as well as the protection that Ieyasu and the Shiranui family promised despite the danger the family maybe put in. It is later revealed that Fuyumi has deep claustrophobia, as shown when she was buried alive by Jajima and his minions in Volume 17. History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Fuyumi has exceptional spiritual power even for a member of the Tsukihime family. Both Zhang Fei and Oujima has noted that even without training, she has the potential to become an Onmyōji of the highest class relying solely on natural talent alone. Senjutsu Expert: Master Magician: Exorcist Skills: Flight: Fuyuzuki Fuyuzuki (冬の月 Winter Moon) is Fuyumi's A+-rank Technique. The traditional Technique of the Tsukihime family, it gives Fuyumi the ability to create and control freezing winds capable of causing snowstorms and blizzards. The winds have proven to be extremely powerful, capable of freezing even Nine-tailed Fox flames and the cursed flames of Onimaru. Not only that, Fuyumi has also proven to be extremely proficient in the use of this Technique. * Moon Gale (月の風 Tsuki no Kaze): * Winter Maiden of the North (北の冬の亀姫 Kita no Fuyu no Kamehime; lit. "Winter Turtle Princess of the North"): Trivia * Her first name Fuyumi (冬美) means "Winter Beauty". * Her surname Tsukihime (月姫) means "Moon Princess". ** Her surname is derived from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Tsukiyama Lady Tsuki'yama] (築山殿; despite the difference in ideograms), Tokugawa Ieyasu's wife, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamehime Kame'hime] (亀'姫'), Tsukiyama-dono's and Tokugawa Ieyasu's daughter). It is also an reference to her heritage with Kaguyahime. * Like the rest of the current generation of the Tsukihime family, Fuyumi represents one of the Four Symbols that appear in Chinese Mythology. In her case, she represents the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Tortoise Black Tortoise] (玄武; pinyin: Xuánwǔ; romaji: Genbu). According to Wu Xing, the Taoist five-elemental system, it represents the water-element, the direction north, and the season of winter correspondingly. Thus it is sometimes called the Black Tortoise of the North (北方玄武 Běifāng Xuánwǔ). * Her birthday is August 7th, which is the Japanese Star Festival (七夕 Tanabata) according to Lunar calendar. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Technique Users Category:Hiei Academy Category:Shiranui Residence